Technical Field
The present invention relates to a far side airbag device.
Related Art
Among far side airbag devices for protecting an occupant against a side impact from a vehicle width direction outer side, a structure is known that is provided with a front and rear pair of tethers with different lengths in a region that inflates and expands to sideward of the head of the occupant (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2006-082664 (FIG. 1) and JP-A No. 2006-008064 (FIG. 8)).
However, energy absorption amounts that are required of a far side airbag that inflates and expands at the vehicle width direction middle side relative to an occupant when protecting the head differ between large occupants and small occupants. Thus, there is scope for improvement in providing head protection performance that accords with differences in the statures of occupants.